Corridon 12
Corridon 12 is a Zone track featured in Wipeout Pure and Wipeout HD Fury. It can only be used for Zone-type events. Description A solid cyclone of chaotic shapes circulate the 3.5km of Corridon 12. Ride the chaos that speed has to offer in this butterfly shaped track: "ma'Sonic Sentinals" stare down at the Zone pilgrim, and "Gravity Ribbons" twist themselves around the track's twists and turns. Turn left and speed past the repeating rhythm-ribbons of the "Lingual Loops". Turn right and speed passed horizontally layered fluted wave formations. Coridon 12 is a unique track in that it is completely branched, splitting left and right almost as soon as the lap starts and not rejoining again until the end of the lap. Both branches are quite heavily laden with sharp turns, but this branching means that laps are very short, meaning an ideal chance for a high perfect lap count and therefore a potentially very high score. Walk-through It is worth noting that in terms of actual layout, the two branches are near-mirror images of each other. However, the slopes and undulations are slightly different, requiring a different technique to race them. As this is all one track, you can switch between branches every lap as often as you please. LEFT BRANCH: The first corner is surprisingly difficult to judge due to the pattern on the wall. Keep an eye on the left wall and swing in using a light tap on the left brake when you see the track wall recede. Stay over to the right and hit the two speed pads as you follow the curve round to the left. The left hander up ahead is fairly sharp, aim to turn early and use the left airbrake to guide the craft near the apex before coming out back on the right. There is another speed pad ahead on this side. The track curls slightly round to the left before veering hard to the right. Approach the left curve from your current racing line and end up on the left. Just before you reach the right hander, slam on the right brake. If you do this early, the craft will slow slightly and will be pointing in the right direction to guide it through adequately. If you do turn too late, quickly sideshift to the right to bring yourself away from the wall. There is one more fairly sharp left hander ahead that can be take with a light tap of the left airbrake. The track curls round to the left before merging with the opposite branch and guiding you onto the home straight. Simply tap on the left airbrake as you go through the curve and try to stay over to the left for a double speed pad. This will bring you back onto the home straight and over the line. RIGHT BRANCH: As for the left branch, the first corner is pretty hard to judge. It is just as sharp as the other branch, but goes the opposite way. Move a little way over to the left and tap the right brake to bring you into the branch. A long slight right curve follows, stay over to the left to hit a speed pad and to line yourself up for the next corner. A fairly shallow right is at the end, but it turns pretty quickly. If you are over on the left, you can turn fairly early and aim to near-brush the apex with a little right braking. You shouldn't need the sideshift here unless you turn really late. Again the track curls round to the right before raising and dipping into a sharp left hander. Because of the undulation in the track, it is quite difficult to see the corner coming. As you go over the peak, aim to have your craft slightly over to the right, then turn very sharply using the left brake. You shouldn't need to sideshift. This will slow you enough to bring the nose back in line for the next corner. Almost immediately turn the craft the other way using the right brake to take you through a pretty sharp right hander. Up ahead is a right curve similar to the exit of the left branch, only the other way round. I tend to find this slightly sharper than the exit to the left branch, so use the right brake as before to guide yourself through, but feel free to sideshift to the right once or twice. Exit on the right to go over a double speed pad and over the line. Gallery Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout Pure Category:Wipeout HD